Question: Convert $\dfrac{133}{16}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $133 \div 16 = {8}\ \text{ R } {5}$ So the improper fraction has $8$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${8} \times \dfrac{16}{16} = {\dfrac{128}{16}}$ This quotient $8$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $5$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{5}}{16}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${8}\ {\dfrac{5}{16}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{128}{16}} + {\dfrac{5}{16}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{133}{16}$.